


Phone Sex

by Steph_Schell



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy vampire, hot make out session....and then the phone rings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Sex

Coreen nearly growled at the insistent ringing from her cellphone. Underneath her, Henry chuckled. They were both dressed in only jeans and, in Coreen’s case, a bra. They were also in the middle of a very heated make out session that was probably going to end in amazing sex if it kept going like this. “Leave it,” Henry whispered against her jaw.

Coreen moaned a little as he tightened his grip on her ass, pressing her closer to his clothed erection. “It might be important,” she panted.

Henry’s hands dipped teasingly into her waistband before pulling out again. “More important than this?”

Coreen rolled her eyes as she shifted into more of a sitting position to reach her phone. Henry shifted up with her, not wanting to lose the feeling of a warm body pressed against his. “It’s my mom,” she said, checking the ID.

“Let it go,” Henry insisted, rubbing subtly against her.

“Can’t,” she sighed. The sigh turned into a whimper as Henry scraped his fangs against her neck. She frowned down at him as she flipped her phone open. “Hi mom,” she chirped.

Henry frowned, flopping against the pillows. This was so not how he imagined the night going. He had hoped for at least a few rounds of sex before the sun took his life again. It had been three days since he had gotten to see Coreen and his libido had been feeling every one of them. Coreen turned regretful eyes on him, trying to communicate that this was going to be a long call. Henry growled. He was goddamn prince! No mortal was going to keep him from his prize.

Coreen frowned at the strange gleam in Henry’s eyes as he sat up. She was about to ask what he was doing when it became abundantly clear. “Oh Jesus,” she breathed as he popped the button on her jeans and rubbed her through her pants. “N-no, mmmom,” Coreen stuttered. Henry’s mouth had latched onto her neck and he was busily trying to give her one hell of a hickey. Coreen bit down to stifle her moans. She meant to swat him with her free hand but ended up tangling it in his curls. “Brat,” she hissed.

Henry let his fangs come out in his grin. “I’m just amusing myself while you talk to your mother,” he said in tone almost too low to hear. “Don’t mind me.”

It was hard to ‘not mind him’ when he dipped his head to suckle her breast through her bra. Coreen keened at the sensation. She was certain Henry was very aware how hard it was to concentrate on her mother’s words while he was doing his best to drive her insane. And he was trying to do his best to distract her in every way he could think of the damned brat. Coreen’s breath was starting to come in pants now, worrying her mother. Coreen let out whine as Henry swiped a single finger over her clit. “Mom,” she groaned. “Mmmmom, I…oh, god, I need to call you back.” She didn’t even bother to listen to her mother’s response as she ended the call. 

Henry chuckled as Coreen gripped his curls to pull his mouth to hers. “Mommy didn’t want to talk?” he teased.

“Stupid prince,” Coreen growled into his mouth. She moaned as his fingers slid into her wet heat. “I swear you are going to pay for that.”

Henry gave her a sultry smile. “Does that mean you’ll punish me?” he whispered darkly in her ear.

“I’m going to put a stake straight through your heart if you don’t get those jeans off now,” Coreen insisted.

Henry answered with a laughing kiss. He was just about to move things along when Coreen’s phone went off again. Coreen keened as she pawed at his jeans. Henry snatched up the phone with a growl and saw that it was Vicki on the other end. “Vicki,” he panted as he opened the phone, “Coreen is a little busy right now. She’ll call you back.” With that he flipped their positions and shoved Coreen’s pants down. “Now…where were we?”


End file.
